


Art: Darkest Before Dawn

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: The investigation of a robbery/homicide brings Gibbs and Tony to a small West Virginia town, where the pursuit of a lead takes a dangerous turn. An accident leaves them stranded on a remote mountain where they struggle to survive the night and evade a cold-blooded killer tracking their every move.





	Art: Darkest Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



Story may be found here: [Darkest Before Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10836786)

 

HUGE thanks to Elbeeinthewild for her AMAZING story! I absolutely LOVE IT!!!! It goes so well with the original art - and WHUMPED!!!!TONY!!!!! *smishes you*

 

*fliffles fingers* Go! Read! Enjoy!!!

 

Here are the arts:

Original prompt pic:

 

Title art:

 

 


End file.
